


小猫咪生日快乐

by Deliah404



Category: Deliah - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliah404/pseuds/Deliah404





	小猫咪生日快乐

欣赏了一会儿就爬上了床，双手撑在哥哥两侧，“哥哥，你真美。”他白白嫩嫩的漂亮哥哥，被大红色衬托得简直像个娃娃，小鹿眼含着笑意望向自己，忍不住咬上了小巧而柔软的嘴唇，哥哥像是早就准备好似地，伸出舌头滑进了金曜汉的嘴。

腾出一只手顺着纤细的手臂开始抚摸，先是在胸口揉捏了几下，又停在了微微发硬的乳头上来回拨弄。

“哥哥好敏感呐！”才不过三两下，哥哥便扭着腰，张开腿环上了自己的腰。

“你讨厌！”居然敢取笑我！

做了这么多次还会害羞的哥哥，金曜汉心情好得简直要升仙了，埋下头就开始舔弄哥哥敏感的小乳。

“唔嗯……”哥哥好听的呻吟让金曜汉更有了动力，大力吮吸了两口，又转头开始攻击另一颗，直到那颗也在嘴里硬硬肿肿的。

“哥哥这两颗真的很好吃诶，樱桃都没这么甜的。”

“闭嘴！”

“好可惜，你又吃不到自己的，只有我能尝。”

“你好烦！”

“我不说了。”

顺着哥哥浅浅的胸线开始往下舔，来到肚脐眼又忍不住用舌头戳弄，哥哥的肚脐眼也生的好可爱。

“别……别舔那里……”

哥哥挣扎了两下，金曜汉便听话的又开始向下进行，粉柱早就挺立了，颤颤巍巍的在等待爱抚。

伸出舌头舔了一下顶端，又停下来逗逗哥哥，“那我就舔这里咯？”

“嗯……快……”

不错嘛，哥哥今天倒是很诚实。

张开嘴把那根含了进去，舌头围绕着柱身不停打转，舔了一会儿又吞吐起来，他太了解哥哥的喜好了，这不，哥哥就挺着腰把那东西往自己嘴里送了嘛。

“再深一点……”

很听话地含到了最深处，卡在喉咙口有点难受，金曜汉还是忍住了，既然是哥哥想要的，那他就必须遵从。

性器在湿热的口腔里进进出出，起初金宇硕对口交这件事情可抗拒了，现在也被金曜汉调教得如鱼得水，甚至还用腿夹紧了他的脖子。

“啊……曜汉……我……”

哥哥的大腿止不住地颤抖，看来是要到极限了，这种时候当然更要加倍努力，加快速度套弄，感受到射在嘴里的热流，又大力吮吸顶端的伞头，直到那里慢慢疲软下去，金曜汉又恋恋不舍地舔了一下才松开。

“哥哥连精液都是甜的。”

“疯子，怎么可能是甜的！”

微笑着凑上去吻上了哥哥的嘴，把哥哥的味道也送进了他自己的嘴里。

“你自己的味道，甜不甜？”

“一点都不甜！”

“我觉得很甜啊。”

哥哥没有说话，只是湿润着眼睛望过来，以往这个时候，按照步骤来说，金曜汉就该为他做扩张了，可今天那家伙却很反常的只是笑笑，然后就在身边躺下来了！

金曜汉躺在床上，拉着金宇硕的手很坚定地开口，“哥哥，你已经彻彻底底属于我了，我也想彻彻底底属于你。”

金宇硕怎么会不知道他的意思，“你真的愿意啊？”

红着脸扭过头，屈起双腿，“嗯，只要是哥哥就都可以。”

“那我来咯？”金宇硕趴了上来，用手抚过金曜汉的平坦的腹部，来到挺立的性器前揉搓了两下，随即又划到了他身后那个幽秘的地方。

“来吧！”哥哥的手指，一圈又一圈围着入口打转，很熟悉的动作，自己也对哥哥做过无数次的行为，金曜汉紧张地咬住了下唇，听说那种事情很疼的，他还记得第一次进去的时候，哥哥哭得撕心裂肺，叫得他都想停下来了。

手指停在了入口处，轻轻戳了两下，“你真不后悔啊？”

“不后悔！”他已经做好了心理准备，再疼也不会喊停的。

纤指又缠上了前端的阴茎，金曜汉转过头来一脸惊讶，“哥哥？”

“傻瓜，我又不想进去……而且我很喜欢你进入我的身体呢。”金宇硕也是个男人，怎么会不喜欢这种事情呢？只是太喜欢他的小兔子了，什么都想迁就他，也心甘情愿成为他的。

“哥哥！”哥哥说喜欢被他进入诶！听到这句话下面都快爆炸了，翻过哥哥的身体就迫不及待探入了手指。

“嗯……”

“我也很喜欢埋在哥哥身体里，喜欢哥哥用那里咬着我不放。”

“不许……说……嗯……过分的话……”

“我偏要说！哥哥你看，你咬得多紧！”

“变态！”

“哥哥怎么会这么紧，都干了这么多次还是这么紧。”

“别说了……啊！”说话间又被探入一指，金宇硕毫无防备地大叫出来了。

“我好喜欢听哥哥的叫床声，哥哥再叫给我听听嘛！”

“啊！你……啊！”金宇硕也不想的叫，可是那两根手指实在是太过分了，在里面旋转着扣弄，接连不断地按压着他最敏感的那一点。

“哥哥，我想干你，你呢？想不想被我干？”

“不……啊……”

哥哥美丽的脸蛋红彤彤的，张着嘴浪声叫着，可就是不肯说出他想听的话，把心一横就抽出了手指，只是在入口处抚摸，哥哥猛地瞪大了眼睛，满眼的哀怨，“坏人……”

“求我操你，快！”

混蛋，怎么说得出口嘛！可是那家伙的手指，只停留在入口处，挪了挪屁股试图自己吃入手指，眼看着进去了一点点又抽出来了！

“说了我就进来哦。”

“求你……”

“求我什么？”

可恶！怎么会这么可恶的！眼泪都掉了下来，可他就这样带着笑意看着！

“操我……”没出息就没出息吧。

听到哥哥开始软化的哀求，金曜汉喜上眉梢，用阴茎抵上了穴口，火热的伞头一贴上来，金宇硕就抬着屁股迎了上去。

“啊！”

进去一点点了！

可只是进去了个头部，那坏男人就停了下来！

“为什么？”

“你断开来说的，不算数！”

“你！”

“我要你完完整整的说哦。”

“金曜汉！”

“说了多少遍了，做爱的时候要叫老公！”

怎么会有这么坏的男人，金宇硕痒得快要发疯了！

“求你操我！”

“求谁操你？”

“老公操我！”

“好乖！”

阴茎终于直插入底，金宇硕爽得连脚尖都绷直了，叫声绵长又黏腻，不由自主地收缩甬道来欢迎这渴望已久的物体。

金曜汉胯部用力，一浅一深地抽插，哥哥总是能让他心甘情愿的神魂颠倒。

“再用力一点！”

“这样可以吗？”

“啊！太深了啊！”

“谁叫你咬这么紧，我都控制不住了！”

“啊……别……啊！”

“哥哥，喜欢就说喜欢，口是心非的话我会忍不住想欺负你的。”

哥哥的大腿夹不住腰了，从腰间滑落，只得伸出手固定，腰却片刻也舍不得停，一下一下，都进到了哥哥身体的最深处。

“宇硕，喜欢我干你吗？”

“喜欢……”看，他的宝贝哥哥多听话。

“那宇硕能不能说句好听的？”

“说……说什么？”

“宇硕这么聪明，肯定知道的！”

金宇硕被插得整个人都在晃，交合处不断泛出粘液，神智都开始不清醒了，连对方直呼其名都没有察觉到不对，“喜欢你干我……”

“再说一遍！”

“喜欢你干我！”

“宇硕真乖，那我就继续好好干你哦。”

“嗯……啊……”

拉长的尾音都化作了激情的呻吟，金曜汉真的太喜欢他的宝贝哥哥了，粗暴地在股间抽动，哥哥越是柔软，他就越是想用力地扎进去。

内壁包裹着的粗壮柱体，毫不客气地在体内进进出出，交合的地方不断渗出液体，连抽动的声音都是噗呲噗呲的。

“宇硕，我要射进来了！”小孩子似得，还要为接下来的行为做个预告呢。

随即肉穴里蔓延开来的一股股热浪，烫得金宇硕哭喊起来，“啊！”

“宇硕，你是我的，是我一个人的。”

“我是你的……”

“宇硕好乖啊，听话的小孩值得被奖励！”

随手抓起一把花瓣撒在哥哥白皙的漂亮身体上，哥哥粉色的性器射精以后耷拉在一边，忍不住又上手开始揉搓，满意地看到小家伙精神抖擞地站了起来。

然后又用嘴缠上去了，不知道怎么的，只要一看到哥哥那根粉色的东西就很想吃。

“你怎么又……”

“宇硕吃了我的，我也想吃宇硕的。”

“为什么不叫哥哥！”金宇硕这才反应过来，这没大没小的家伙！

唇舌忙碌地伺候着，根本舍不得停下来，直到那根又在嘴里达到了极限。

“宇硕不喜欢吗？”

弟弟嘴唇都磨肿了，嘴角还挂着乳白色的精液，配上那双无辜的下垂眼，看得金宇硕心里一阵柔软。

“插进来，继续操我！”

被狠狠拽下的脖子，一秒都没有犹豫就吻上了哥哥的嘴，摸索着找到哥哥销魂的入口，将自己勃发的硬物推了进去。

“唔！”被封住的嘴，还是抑制不住地惊呼出声了，那根东西太大了，撑得他穴口都麻了。

挺动腰身在哥哥体内辛勤耕耘，湿热的内里绞得他几乎瞬间就要缴械投降，实在是太紧了。

“宇硕，你要夹断我了！”

而哥哥只是呜咽着不回答，红着脸颊，头发都湿了，拨开额前的碎发，想亲吻他光洁的额头。

金曜汉并不觉得自己是这么热衷于性事的人，直到遇上了金宇硕，他才知道这种事情可以让人这么欲罢不能。

“我爱你，宇硕啊，我真的很爱你。”在他耳边不停吐露爱语，他实在是爱惨了身下这个纤细美丽的妙人儿。

直到内壁再次被火热的液体喷射到，金宇硕终于伸出手紧紧搂住了身上那人的身体，“我也……爱你啊……”

维持着拥抱哥哥的姿势，手却伸到枕头下摸索，掏出来一个小小的东西递到哥哥面前。

“这是我人生的第一枚金牌，我想着一定要把它送给你，我们已经约定好了往后余生，可是我想，把我的过去也全部都交到你手上。”

“曜汉呐……”

“生日快乐，宇硕。”

接过那枚金牌，金宇硕突然开始眼眶发酸，弟弟捧着一颗真心送到他面前，怎么能不教他整颗心都融化了。

翻身坐上弟弟的身体，一只手还紧紧握着那枚金牌，另一只手却开始抚摸弟弟的脸颊，“金曜汉，我会对你负责的，一辈子都不会离开你。”

也直起腰，双手搂住了哥哥单薄的身体，把脸埋在胸口，仰着脑袋往哥哥眼睛里看，“好啊，那我这辈子就赖在你身上了。”

低下头咬了咬弟弟肉嘟嘟的唇，“我还想要……”

双手往下走，捏了捏哥哥小而挺翘的臀瓣，托起哥哥的身子，扶着自己的肉棒又开始往小穴里戳，怎料哥哥却主动坐了下来，整根没入了。

“宇硕这么心急吗？”

“我是很急，所以你要喂饱我！”

耸动腰身重重在哥哥身体里冲撞，哥哥那根粉色的小东西竖得高高的，一下一下随着撞击打在金曜汉的小腹上，眼前是哥哥白嫩的胸口，还有金曜汉最抗拒不了的，哥哥被自己刚刚蹂躏过的两颗艳丽的乳头，张嘴猛地咬住一颗，哥哥腰都软下来了。

“我是你的，金曜汉，是你一个人的。”

他的宝贝哥哥，明知道他最喜欢这个做爱的姿势，所以就这样毫无保留的挺着胸膛把自己送到了他面前，那是世界上最乖的，属于他一个人的小猫咪。

加快动作在哥哥体内驰骋，唇舌不断游走在胸口两颗小乳之间，偶尔也会轻咬两下哥哥漂亮的锁骨和性感的喉结。哥哥拔高了音调在耳边娇喘，金曜汉就更卖力的用手套弄在那根早就开始吐露粘液的粉柱上。

哥哥终于受不住射了出来，点点白浊，染上了金曜汉的小腹和毛发，肉穴也随之开始剧烈地收缩，受不住这样的极致绞弄，金曜汉也释放在了哥哥的身体里。

“生日快乐，我的宝贝哥哥。”

“嗯啊。”

“宇硕可不可以，叫我一句老公？”

“不可以，你又没跟我结婚。”

“可是你上个月向我求婚，我答应了啊。”

“胡说，谁跟你求婚了！”

“你呀，老婆，你说了要对我负责的，是想不认账吗？”

哥哥红着脸不肯说话，金曜汉也不想再逗他，算了，哥哥害羞就不要了，抱起哥哥的身体准备往浴室走，“帮你清理一下哦，不然会拉肚子的。”

环着弟弟的脖子享受他的悉心照顾，金宇硕长这么大，从来没有这么幸福过，他的人生之前那么多磨难一定是为了积攒运气来遇到这个人，把脑袋轻轻靠上他的肩膀，“谢谢你，老公。”


End file.
